Harry Potter Y El Final De La Senda Destinada
by amateur-literario
Summary: Me Presento con este primer capítulo de este proyecto que quiero realizar. Se aceptan criticas constructivas, no comentarios agresivos. Advertencia: Temática Slash Harry X Draco. Espero que les guste.
1. Regreso A La Normalidad Aparente

**Regreso a la normalidad aparente**

Harry observaba a través de la ventana del tren la espesa niebla propia de un lúgubre pantano pero a inicios de septiembre cerniéndose sobre el espeso valle ocultando la superficie del estática lago Negro.

Mientras sus amigos Ron y Hermione estaban el compartimento contiguo succionándose las caras uno al otro él estaba solo sumido en sus pensamientos. Había pasado mucho ya de la batalla con Voldemort, o al menos eso parecía, mucho había cambiado ese año anterior y más en los últimos meses, todo era diferente. Había pasado el verano entre la madriguera y su nuevo hogar, la casa de los Black, situada en el número 12 en Grimmauld Place, aún así, no fue lo que él esperaba. El ha vivido ya buen un tiempo la casa de Sirius, en donde de tanto en tanto recibía a los padres de Tonks y al pequeño Teddy.

Ron y Hermione habían formalizado ante sus familias su relación y pasaban todas las tardes que podían juntos. Ron salía al callejón Diagon para ayudar a George en la tienda de artículos de broma. Cuando arribaban a casa Ron se iba a absorber los fluidos vitales de Hermione. Ginny había ido de intercambio a Beauxbatons para ser capitana de la selección francesa de Quidditch más joven y la primera extranjera en dirigir al equipo, entonces no estaría en casa hasta que después de la graduación.

Así que Harry y Hermione estudiaban durante el día para su tan esperado regreso a Hogwarts. Realmente ni Ron ni él imaginaban poder regresar, pero parecía que Hermione había acosado con cientos de cartas a la directora McGonagall innecesariamente. Por tanto ahora estaba de nuevo montado en el expreso de Hogwarts para así concluir su ciclo de educación mágica. Harry se sorprendió cuando al recibir el correo, recibieron las habituales tres cartas de Hogwarts y una carta personalizada de bienvenida por parte de McGonagall más un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños de parte de McGonagall y Hagrid. El regreso al colegio tomo por sorpresa a todos los Weasley, a Hermione y al propio Harry. Nadie en el mundo mágico recordaba algún caso en el que un desertor haya regresado a terminar la escuela y de pronto había cuatro casos, ellos y alguien que seguro salió corriendo a causa de la conmoción de el último año y el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Al menos podría completar sus estudios para ser auror como Dios manda y no tener que preocuparse por pensar que profesión mágica desempeñaría, pero Ron por su parte se había ya familiarizado con la idea de seguir en la tienda de George y se visualizaba como futuro codirector de Sortilegios Weasley. En realidad le aliviaba un poco regresar a su alma mater, a pesar de que Ron consideraba, que tal vez para ser auror solo tendría que presentarse en el ministerio y hablar con Kingsley, ya que según él, después de todo ahora era el niño que venció y cualquiera lo aceptaría sin recomendaciones o constancia de estudios. Él, por su parte, creía que al haber encarado a la muerte tantas veces y conocer los peligros de la profesión, podría ser útil en algo en el departamento de aurores aunque seguía prefiriendo regresar a Hogwarts o busca alguna otra opción. Pero ambos habían olvidado lo decidida que era Hermione cuando se trataba de los estudios.

También le venía bien a Harry hacer algo más productivo pues por las tardes en la Madriguera se perdía en los jardines; o se pasaba horas ordenando los trastos muggles del señor Weasley por tamaño o índice de peligro. De vez en cuando aportaba ideas a George para nuevos artículos, al menos se sentía útil en esos momentos, pero se volvía un tanto incomodo cuando Fred salía a relucir en las conversaciones de su hermano. Era deprimente ver al George que solo hacía bromas y ponía de buen humor a todos excepto a su madre y a Percy, estar tan serio, sumido en sus pensamientos y con ojos vidriosos de tanto en tanto. Sin duda alguna George fue uno de los más afectados por el deceso de Fred. Según observaba Harry, él y la señora Weasley eran los que peor lo sobrellevaban.

La señora Weasley corría a diario de abajo a arriba limpiando toda la casa ella sola y a la forma muggle, ya que Ginny no estaba. Todos intuían que era su manera de olvidar el dolor de perder a Fred. Ron le dijo que había mejorado mucho, ya que en las primeras semanas ella se encerraba a llorar en su cuarto por horas. Para Harry era un consuelo estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, ya que la culpa que los Weasley le hacían sentir involuntariamente, solo era reemplazada por la fría e indiferente soledad de las habitaciones de la memorial casa de los Black, donde se veía sólo para dormir, ya que él ambiente poco hogareño y el sentimiento de tristeza que la casa emitía hacían que Harry quisiera salir corriendo de allí.

El carrito de golosinas pasó por el pasillo, con un montón de jóvenes persiguiéndolo, Harry sintió entonces un gruñido de estomago y decidió comprarse un par de ranas de chocolate o quizá una varita de regaliz.

Al ver la fila pensó que tardaría una eternidad en llegar así que esperó un par de minutos hasta que una voz dijo su nombre a pocos metros de él.

Harry descubrió un rostro familiar con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza ante su mirada. Era Romilda Vane una niña de tercero que le dio algunos problemas a él y a Ron en sexto año. Pronto el chisme de que el gran Harry Potter estaba en el tren se había corrido, ya todos volteaban a mirarle. "Otro año más." Pensó, pero luego reflexionó que no había estado en Hogwarts desde hacía varios meses y su ausencia en el ciclo pasado, salvó por la noche de su encuentro con Voldemort. Después de eso no había salido de la madriguera y la casa Black salvo para ir a King's Cross, pero sólo en el mundo mágico sabían de que él "El niño que vivió" fue el encargado de terminar con la existencia del señor oscuro.

Después de esperar un buen rato, esquivando marejadas de alumnos y conseguir sus golosinas regreso a su compartimento, que ya no estaba solo. Una figura estaba sentada observando el paisaje. Harry reconoció perfectamente a aquella de rosto anguloso, cabello platinado y ojos grises. Hubiese podido rehuir a la presencia de Draco Malfoy y buscar un nuevo compartimento en el tren, pero había dejado sus cosas dentro y no las iba a dejar con él. Así que corrió la puerta de entrada lo más silenciosamente posible, pero aun así el rubio volteó de inmediato.

- ¡Potter! No sabía que estuvieras de regreso a Hogwarts. –La voz de Malfoy sonaba extrañamente alegre y condescendiente ante la presencia de Harry.

- Ni yo.

- Debí de haberlo supuesto, otro año más con San Potter. – Dijo Draco tras el comentario de Harry, volviendo a su acostumbrado tono mordazmente venenoso. El debía ser el cuarto caso de readmisión. Es increíble que aún sus papás siguieran conservando sus influencias a tal grado.

- Realmente no tengo ganas de pelear contigo. Sólo bajaré mis cosas y me iré.

- Lo dudo, el tren está lleno; además por el jaleo que armaste allá afuera puedo suponer que la noticia de que el gran Harry Potter ha regresado a Hogwarts se ha regado.

- ¿Y eso por que debería preocuparme? –Comentó incómodo Harry.

- ¿En serio no sabes? ¿Qué has vivido en una burbuja estos últimos meses?, todo el mundo desea saber qué pasó con su gran héroe. Después de la batalla contra Quien-tú-sabes desapareciste. La prensa enloquece por tener una entrevista tuya. – Comentó con envidia y desdén. –Es la primera vez que te ven de regreso y te van a acosar hasta el cansancio. Si pones un pié fuera del compartimento morirás asfixiado por una multitud de estúpidas niñas y adolescentes para pedirte un autógrafo o tocarte aunque sea un pelín. – Malfoy tenía razón, ya lo había pensado cuando lo vieron en la fila del carrito de golosinas. Harry se sentó de malagana. Era extraño que Malfoy le hubiese dicho aquello, era casi como ser amable-

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mí? – Dijo Harry un tanto contrariado por la sola idea.

- ¿Yo? ¿Preocupado por ti? ¡Ay por favor! – Soltó cruelmente el comentario. – Solo quiero evitar el alboroto.

- Si lo que digas. –Dijo sin ganas Harry, lo había dicho en serio, no deseaba discutir.

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? –Dijo Malfoy extrañado por la respuesta de Harry, hubiera esperado una contestación más agresiva. Era raro ganarle a Potter tan fácil.

Harry volteó de nuevo hacia la ventanilla del compartimento, por mucho que le desagradara la idea, tenía que soportar lo que resta del viaje con Malfoy. Así que optaría por ignorar cualquier comentario de su parte.

Fue un viaja bastante incómodo, pues la sola presencia de su eterno rival hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas a ambos. Pero la muda tregua que habían mantenido ambos al ignorarse mutuamente mantenía sosegado el ambiente. No obstante ambos se mantenían en posición defensiva, dispuestos a usar hasta sus varitas si era necesario.

Cuando ya empezaba a caer la noche y Harry vislumbró a lo lejos las luces del castillo ya iluminado se pusieron sus uniformes y se aletargaron en sus lugares hasta bajar del tren.

Cuando bajaron a tomar sus carruajes se reunió con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje Harry? – Comentó Hermione apenada.

- He tenido mejores y peores. – Trató de ser diplomático al mostrar su descontento.

- Lo lamento. – Dijo la chica aún más apenada.

- No hay porque disculparse.

- ¿Harry, no te guardaste algún bocadillo del carrito? – Dijo Ron con glotonería.

- No, no creo.

- Es una lástima. Cuando salí a comprar algunas ranas de chocolate estaba el pasillo inusualmente lleno. Parecía que estaban viendo algún fenómeno todos los alumnos del colegio.

- Es lo más lindo que me has dicho Ron. –Dijo Harry algo molesto.

- Hay Harry no sabíamos que eras tú. – Dijo tratando de excusar a Ron, que de repente se había tornado su piel casi igual al intenso rojo de su cabello, pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a la falta de tacto de éste.

Jamás otra ceremonia de la selección de casas se había parecido tanto a su primer día en Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos volteaban hacia el grupo de los tres héroes del mundo mágico, en especial al joven de cabello negro azabache con gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Algunos los escrutaban descaradamente y otros solo volteaban discretamente a echar una ojeada, incluso los de primer año solo despegaban la vista de Harry cuando les tocaba subir al banquillo donde el sombrero seleccionador les asignaba su casa. No fue hasta que la profesora Sinistra, la nueva subdirectora terminó la selección y la profesora McGonagall tomó la palabra que todo el mundo retomó la compostura y dejaron de mirar a los tres Gryffindor.

- Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts De Magia y Hechicería, soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, su nueva directora. Es un placer que regresen a este recinto y más después de los sucesos acontecidos durante el curso pasado. – Algunas miraditas volvieron de nuevo hacia Harry. – Como cada año se les recuerda que por seguridad ningún alumno debe adentrarse al Bosque Prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Y nosotros que cada año terminamos allí adentro – Susurro Ron para sus amigos.

- Damos también la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Hubert Arrow. - se levantó de su asiento un hombre alto de porte serio, que vestía una sencilla pero elegante capa de viaje negra y observaba atento al alumnado. – Sin más por el momento, que comience el banquete.

Dicho esto, en las cuatro mesas aparecieron los cientos de manjares que los recibían cada año. Poco a poco los alumnos acabaron con la comida y acabado el banquete se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.


	2. Motivos

**Bien, éste es el segundo capítulo de esta serie, pronto vendra lo bueno, espero les agrade leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Por cierto, esta historia va dedicada a mis amigas Akira Janetsu y Medusina. Perdon si no lopuse en el primer cap., pero era el de prueba**

**Motivos**

Animadamente los tres amigos subieron las escaleras hasta su vieja y confortable sala común. La Señora Gorda los recibió con gran efusividad y afecto al llegar al retrato.

- ¡Miren a quién tenemos por aquí! – Dijo cantarina la estruendosa voz de una mujer enfundada en un exótico vestido rosa pintada en el oleo que cubría la puerta secreta a la sala común. - ¡Nuestros héroes han vuelto a casa!

- Héroe es una palabra muy exagerada, ¿no?- Dijo Hermione ruborizada. – El único héroe es Harry en todo caso.

- ¡Hermione! – Dijo Harry enojado.

Cuando lograron superar diplomáticamente la charla alegre de la dama encontraron a una sala común completamente en silencio, todos los presentes les miraban descaradamente y con la libertad que no tuvieron en la cena de hacía pocos minutos.

- Así que van a ser unas semanas difíciles. – Comentó Harry, quién instantáneamente ya pensaba en las rutas que podría usar para escabullirse sin problemas de estampida a sus clases.

- ¿Yo no sé cómo lo has soportado tantos años? – Comentó cohibida Hermione ante las miradas de varios chicos.

- Supongo que habrá que resignarnos. – Comentó Ron en un fallido intento de ocultar lo encantado que se encontraba en tal situación.

- Al menos tú tienes algunos meses de práctica Ron. – Dijo irónica su novia.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Harry confuso.

- ¡Hermione! – Susurro Ron tentado a darle un codazo a su chica.

- Es que Ron ha dado explicaciones y pequeñas entrevistas mientras trabajaba con George. Me enteré cuando la señora Weasley me envió a dejarles su almuerzo olvidado y lo vi contando sus hazañas a unos niños. Después George me contó que accedieron a ser parte de un reportaje para El Profeta sobre los sobrevivientes.

Se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea mientras a Ron se le desvanecía el tono ya morado de vergüenza de las orejas. Les fue fácil ignorar los mormullos de todos los presentes hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

- ¡Oh Harry, sabía que lo lograrías! Eres mi héroe. – Dijo melosa y cursi una voz que Harry ya reconocía y que sabía que tendría que esquivar por mucho tiempo. – Yo nunca dude de ti, es que eres tan fuerte y tan guapo. - Romilda Vane se sentó descaradamente muy cerca de Harry mientras le hacía cumplidos bastante vergonzosos. A medida que seguía Harry tomaba un rubor muy intenso en sus mejillas y poco a poco toda su cabeza tenía una coloración rojiza uniforme. Hermione y Ron hacían grandes esfuerzos por contener su risa.

Por suerte una voz hizo callar a la chica. El profesor Flitwick miraba desde abajo a la chica sentada con Harry.

- Señorita Vane, necesito hablar a solas con Potter, Weasley y Granger, así que, si no le importa, me los llevaré. – La chica avergonzada salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Jóvenes, acompáñenme por favor. –Los tres le siguieron hacia la que era la oficina que ocupaba la profesora McGonagall. Harry y Hermione supusieron que él era el nuevo jefe de Gryffindor y que deseaba darles la bienvenida, como todos.

El despacho de McGonagall era prácticamente igual que siempre, las únicas diferencias radicaban en una pequeña escalinata móvil que Flitwick remolcaba con la varita para ocuparla en ese momento para escalar hasta su alta y elegante silla, que de paso tañía varios libros para compensar la escasa altura del profesor.

- Bien, como nuevo jefe de la honorable casa de Godric Gryffindor, me complace darles la bienvenida. – Dijo como formalidad inicial, tal como esperaban. –Me alegra mucho que hayan podido regresar, pero no me sorprende, pues sus talentos son excepcionales. Pero más me alegra que se acoplen de nuevo tan rápido a esta escuela. Señor Potter, no abuse de sus hazañas para galantear con las señoritas, y menos con las de tercero. – Harry se encogió en su asiento con las manos apretándose las sienes cuando el profesor se condujo hacia él, mientras Ron y Hermione soltaron una risita tonta.

- Bueno, los traje para asignarles ciertos deberes especiales de última hora. - Dijo examinando unos papeles en su mesa.

- Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, me complacería mucho si retomaran sus papeles como prefectos. Los últimos seleccionados, como el señor Longbottom y el joven Finnigan, resultaron ser un fiasco total. – Ninguno de los presentes se extraño en lo más mínimo y dado que la pasada administración estuvo bajo el mando de mortífagos despiadados y dementes, debió de ser un trabajo difícil. También pensaron en lo difícil que se vieron las cosas al tener que reemplazar a Neville por Seamus a mitad de curso, cuando Neville tuvo que huir y ocultarse durante la visita de Bellatrix Lestrange. – Y pues la señorita Patil completo ya su educación en el colegio.

- ¡De acuerdo, aceptamos! – Hermione lucía radiante.

- Señor Potter, me gustaría que retomara también su cargo como capitán del equipo de Quidditch, ya que la señorita Weasley se encuentra de intercambio en Francia. Confío en que con su ayuda y la del joven Weasley puedan crear una buena selección y ponga en alto como años atrás a nuestra casa y se alcen con la copa este año.

- Sí señor. – Contestaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

- Por cierto, mañana, después de que recojan sus nuevos horarios pasen por favor a la oficina de la directora McGonagall, desea hablar con ustedes tres para aclarar algunos puntos extras a mi jurisdicción.

Los chicos avanzaron hacia la puerta.

- Por último, la profesora me dijo que le gustaría que se tomaran un zumo de calabaza en su honor.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron Hermione y Ron.

- Luego les explico. – Dijo Harry, quien ya sabía que eso era el santo y seña de la entrada a la oficina de McGonagall.

Cuando retornaron a la confortable sala común hablaron hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que Hermione los obligo a subir a sus habitaciones. Ambos chicos desempacaron y se arroparon en su vieja y solitaria habitación.

- ¡Qué extraño que estemos solos! – Bostezo Ron.

- Bastante, pero prefiero estar solo que soportando cuchicheos y miraditas de los demás. – Dijo Harry reflexivo.

- Sí, ¡que incomodo! – Dijo Ron sarcástico.

El desayuno fue más relajado que la cena de inicio de curso, al menos las miradas se habían reducido en un cuarenta por ciento y ellos habían acordado ignorar las restantes.

¿Vieron ya en la pizarra nuestros horarios?, solamente tenemos Adivinación y Aritmancia con Hufflepuff; Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas con Ravenclaw, eso significa que Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin. – Comentó enérgica Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué? – Dijo Harry furibundo. – Esas son todas mis asignaturas para este año.

- Bueno, al menos yo tomé Aritmancia en lugar de Transformaciones, y Hermione tomó además Runas Antiguas en lugar de Defensa Contra la artes oscuras.

Genial, ahora estaría solo con Malfoy en una de sus clases. Como si lo apreciara tanto. Lo único bueno serían los muchos periodos libres que le daba su horario.

- Bueno, supongo que tenemos que ir ahora con la directora McGonagall.

Pues vamos.

Al llegar a la entrada despacho de McGonagall y subir la escalinata de espiral, llamaron a la puerta y Draco Malfoy fue quien les abrió con gesto digno. Al verlos, su rostro cambio por uno más hostil y menos refinado.

- Pasen por favor, los estaba esperando. – Dijo senada desde su escritorio la profesora.

- Supongo que se preguntaran por que los cite, ¿no es así? – Los cuatro presentes asintieron en silencio. – Pues tomen asiento, para que pueda continuar con mayor comodidad.

Los cuatro recorrieron el camino hasta las sillas frente a al escritorio de la profesora a grandes zancadas. Harry observaba a todos los retratos y le dedico una leve reverencia de saludo a la del anterior director, quien le respondió con otra reverencia más elegante.

- Como sabrán ustedes, fueron tiempos difíciles, la situación de nuestro mundo estaba por desmoronarse poco a poco. Pero gracias a ustedes tres y a muchas personas más, hemos logrado avanzar en nuestro camino para recuperarnos. – Los cuatro chicos la miraban aún sin comprender completamente su llamado. – No obstante, dado lo comprometida que estaba su posición en este recinto muchos alumnos huyeron o sus padres hicieron que dimitieran en sus estudios. Así que la junta directiva de este colegio decidió ir admitiendo poco a poco a los alumnos que tuvieron que abandonar sus estudios.

- Perdone, pero eso a que viene a afectarme a mí. – Dijo Malfoy impaciente.

- Si me deja terminar, señor Malfoy, le serán sus dudad aclaradas. – Miro a Malfoy severamente y este solo asintió con la cabeza. – Las cartas de la señorita Granger no fueron las primeras que recibí, pero si las más convincentes. Así que ahora ustedes son los primeros chicos que entran en este nuevo sistema. Su estancia aquí es un regalo, pero su permanencia es un privilegio que deberán de ganar con sus calificaciones y desempeño.

- ¿Entonces somos los conejillos de indias de la junta directiva? – Dijo Malfoy ofendido.

- Llámele como sea, pero debe recordar que sigue aquí por nosotros. – Refutó exasperada McGonagall. – Estaremos evaluando poco a poco los posibles candidatos a una segunda oportunidad, así que por eso algunos alumnos más se reintegraran al curso más adelante, por eso conservaron sus viejas habitaciones, para instalar a sus viejos compañeros en un lugar conocido y les sea más fácil acoplarse al programa otra vez. – Tomo aire y evaluó a los jóvenes y añadió. – En estos casos se aplicará de tanto en tanto pruebas de desempeño, para demostrar que son aptos para seguir y terminar su educación.

Doblemente genial, ahora tendría que estudiar el doble para mantenerse en pie, él y Ron tendrían serios problemas en ese curos, lo podía predecir claramente. Acabada su charla con la directora salieron a tomar sus respectivas clases. Ron acompañó a Hermione a Runas Antiguas y después llegaría a su clase con Harry Ahora Harry se dirigía hacia la torre del tercer piso al aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras flanqueado por Draco Malfoy.

- Es increíble que seamos los sujetos de prueba para este sucio experimento. – Comentó Malfoy furioso.

- Va a ser un curso difícil para mí. – Dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para el chico de al lado.

- Como si la suerte no fuera tu fiel sirviente Potter. – Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. – Todo le sale bien a San Potter.

- Agradecería si mantuvieras tu bocota cerrada. – Dijo Harry sin miramientos.

Dado su reunión con McGonagall, habían llegado diez minutos tarde a la clase de Arrow. Donde todos los asientos estaban ocupados, solo estaban los asientos traseros donde Ron ya ocupaba uno y Harry se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? –Dijo Harry Sorprendido.

- Acabo de llegar yo también. – Dijo Ron todavía sudoroso.

- Señor Potter, no toleraré distracciones en mi clase. – Dijo estricto el profesor Arrow después de captarlos en plena charla. – Así que, señor Weasley tenga la amabilidad de cambiar lugar con el señor Malfoy. Así evitaremos las distracciones. - Harry estaba cada vez más convencido que sería un curso difícil.

La clase transcurrió lenta y aplastante, como toda clase de inicio de curso. Al salir Harry se dirigió a la sala común con Ron, donde platicaron de su itinerario hasta que Ron fue a recoger a Hermione a la Biblioteca.


	3. ¿Simpatía Por Malfoy?

** ¿Simpatía por Malfoy?**

Su primera semana había pasado rápida y borrosa ante sus ojos. Lentamente el viernes se había colado hasta convertirse en el hoy.

- Buenos días, soy la profesora McGonagall, y a pesar de serla directora, seguiré con mis deberes como profesora para esta asignatura. Así que sin más preámbulos, saquen su manual de Transfiguración Al Ser Humano y Lean el capitulo 1: Cambios simples del aspecto del hombre. – dijo McGonagall mientras escribía en la pizarra. - Después practiquen el hechizo _Finite Fomicus _en parejas_._

Era un hechizo aparentemente sencillo, consistía en visualizar la parte del cuerpo que se deseaba cambiar antes de ejecutar el hechizo, pero el efecto era apenas efectivo durante unos pocos minutos.

- Por favor mantengan la concentración, pues cualquier distracción podría resultar desastrosa.

- Profesora, aún no tengo pareja. – Dijo Harry después de un rato, pues Ron y Hermione ya habían hecho pareja.

- Pues júntese con el joven Malfoy. – Dijo despreocupada.

¿Acaso había alguna conspiración en su contra? Esto era el colmo, había soportado suficiente esa semana de Malfoy.

- ¿Es necesario? – dijo Malfoy serio, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Harry.

- Si señor Malfoy. – Contestó tajante la profesora McGonagall.

- Esto tampoco me agrada a mí Malfoy. – Dijo Harry. – Pero no nos podremos salvar de esta.

- Gracias sabio, no eres de mucha ayuda.

- Tal vez sería más fácil si no te quejaras por todo y haces lo que te dicen. – Dijo harto de la presencia del quejumbroso chico de a su lado.

El último periodo de clases del día había terminado por suerte para Harry, pero tanto Ron como Hermione tendrían clases de Aritmancia y seguramente después se refugiarían en la biblioteca hasta la cena. Hermione se había quejado toda la semana de que se estaba empezando a atrasar en los deberes y le hizo prometer a Ron que ese viernes irían a ponerse al corriente.

Se auguraba una tarde solitaria y aburrida para Harry. Sin planes especiales, sin compañía y sin nada que hacer sólo hacían que el tiempo pasara laxo y aletargado.

Sin pensarlo sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la lechucería. Harry extrajo de su mochila un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y su tintero.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Espero que estés bien, por aquí las cosas están verdaderamente aburridas, ojalá tú lo estés pasando mejor. ¿Sabes que otra vez soy el capitán del equipo? Es extraño volver y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado._

_¿Cómo van los entrenamientos de tu equipo? Debe ser emocionante dirigir la selección nacional de un país._

_Sin más por el momento ya que no tengo más por contar me despido._

_Te quiere Harry._

Esperó un poco a que la tinta secara mientras buscaba a _Pigwidgeon_, la ruidosa lechuza de Ron. Cuando le halló ató el sobre con la carta a su pata derecha y esta salió disparada. Extrañaba a su vieja amiga _Hedwig_.

No teniendo más que hacer en ese lugar repleto de aves y el piso forrado de sus desechos, Harry salió al nublado día. Solo había pasado media hora desde que salió de clase y ya se moría de aburrimiento.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por quince minutos, tal vez menos. Ese estado solitario resultaba abrumadoramente aburrido, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a pasar por estos un par de ocasiones.

Se sentó a observar la reluciente superficie acuosa del lago. Le resultaba agradable y pacífico el sonido suave del agua y el crujir de los pasos de las personas en las hojas secas de los arboles.

Pero algunos pasos que se dirigían hacia él lo tomaron por sorpresa.

- ¡Harry! – Dijo la voz que menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento. – Que bueno que te encontramos por estos lugares. – Romilda Vane estaba flanqueada por dos chicas que se veían más grandes que ella (aproximadamente de quinto y cuarto curso), y tres que aparentaban tener la misma o menor edad que ella.

- Solo quería invitarte este domingo a que nos acompañes a nuestra primera reunión del club "Nuestro Héroe de Ensueño" en el aula de Historia de la Magia.

- ¿Hablaran de sus héroes de comics o algo parecido? – Harry deseaba con fuerza que solo fuera eso y no lo que su mente macabra suponía que era.

- Claro que no tontito. – Dijo melosa Romilda mientras varias chicas miraban a Harry de forma demasiado sugestiva para tener entre 14 y 16 años. – Es tu club de fans oficial. – Harry luchaba fuertemente contra un impulso de salir corriendo. Definitivamente no había sido su semana. - Esa niña no tiene límites. – Pensó Harry.

- Sabes que Romilda, tengo muchos deberes que hacer y no puedo retrasarme mucho.

- ¿No necesitas ayuda? – Dijo deseosa una de las chicas que parecían mayores.

- No lo siento, de hecho, estoy buscando algunas _branquialgas_ silvestres. – mintió Harry mientras examinaba el pasto.

- ¡Oh, bueno, es que eres tan responsable Harry! – Dijo Romilda y todas las chicas suspiraron al unísono todas las chicas haciendo que a Harry se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

- Entonces ya no te molestaremos a cambio de un favor. – Dijo temeraria una de las más jóvenes del grupo.

- ¿Cuál? – Harry desafino por los nervios.

- Fírmanos nuestras gorras oficiales. – Esto estaba superando su tolerancia al máximo.

- ¿Es necesario? – Dijo Harry planeando de nuevo su huida.

- ¡Por favor! – Rogaron todas ronroneando.

Firmó a regañadientes las seis gorras de color azul marino con su nombre bordado en letras doradas. Harry consideraba seriamente guardar su capa invisible siempre en su mochila, hasta que Romilda se hartara o él se graduara.

Incómodo por culpa de las chicas decidió que el lago ya no tenía esa paz que buscaba y que arruinaron en pocos minutos.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente con el seño fruncido durante un rato, tratando de olvidar el hecho de que ya contaba con su propio club de fans. Era la situación más ridícula que había vivido, salvo la vez que Gilderoy Lockhart le había hecho posar para el profeta en el callejón Diagon mientras compraba sus libros de segundo grado.

De repente su atención se centró en la plática de dos chicas que caminaban pocos pasos delante de él.

- ¡Qué raro fue que regresaran Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley al colegio! ¿no es así? – Decía una chica rubia de segundo a otra de cabello largo y oscuro.

- No me sorprende, después de todo no terminaron la escuela. Seguramente McGonagall les dejo volver porque son los héroes del mundo mágico moderno o algo así, según el profeta. – Comentó la otra.

- ¿Y qué hay de ese otro chico entonces? El rubio de Slytherin, dicen que era un Mortífago. – Dijo en susurro, pues a pesar de haber acabado ya la pesadilla de Voldemort, el solo nombrar algo que proviniese de él o sus macabros seguidores seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta a los habitantes del mundo mágico.

- Cierto. - Pensó la chica de cabello oscuro - A mi me da un poco de miedo, pero hay que reconocer que es muy guapo.

- Pero no más que Harry Potter, ¿has visto sus ojos? – Harry dejó de prestar atención deliberadamente. Era una plática que no quería continuar escuchando hasta el final.

Continuó caminado cerca de la orilla del lago, sus pasos lentos le dirigían a entrar al castillo, pero una figura en posición fetal llamó su atención.

La lacia y rubia cabellara de Malfoy era inconfundible, pero el propio Malfoy estaba en una pose totalmente desconocida para Harry. Con su mano derecha buscaba pequeños guijarros y los aventaba a la superficie del agua.

Ahora que lo pensaba Malfoy se veía triste ya que no caminaba pavoneándose orgulloso delante de su sequito de seguidores de Slytherin, asustando a los de primero o molestando algún Gryffindor. Él se veía… ¿Vulnerable?

- ¿Malfoy? – El aludido volteó para ver quién le llamaba.

- ¡Ah eres tú Potter! – Se volteo decepcionado al encontrarse sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Harry desesperado por una conversación que no fuese para firmar autógrafos y encontrarse con su nuevo club de admiradoras. En ese momento hasta puede que una pelea le resultara entretenida

- ¿Te importa? – Dijo tajante el rubio

- Discúlpame por preguntar. – Contesto Harry.

- Piérdete Potter.

- ¿En donde están tus guarda espaldas, eh? – Dijo Harry receloso.

- Crabbe murió en batalla, ¿lo olvidas? Goyle está en Azcaban por tu culpa Potter

- ¿Y Parkinson?- Dijo Harry para evitar ese tema.

- Se graduó ya el año pasado, ahora vive en Hungría.

Bueno, pues ya tenemos algo en común, estamos solos los dos. – Dijo afligido Harry. Sorprendió a Malfoy y a él mismo por una afirmación tan sincera y deprimente.

- ¿De qué hablas?, tú tienes a Granger y a toda la familia Weasley, sin contar a tus fieles seguidores. – Dijo con un falso desdén que reflejaba a leguas de distancia envidia. – Y sin duda tu amado mundo muggle te debe de adorar como a un santo.

- Estás totalmente equivocado, en el mundo muggle no soy nadie, una persona insignificante más. Solo aquí soy leyenda. De hecho ni mis únicos parientes muggles me odiaban. – Dijo Harry melancólico.

- ¡Ay por favor! – Dijo incrédulo Malfoy.

- Es la verdad, para ellos era un fenómeno de circo. Incluso hasta que me admitieron aquí me dieron una habitación. Yo dormía en la alacena. – Harry enrojeció ante tal afirmación. ¿Por qué le estaba rindiendo explicaciones a Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Es enserio? – Preguntó en tono socarrón el Slytherin.

- Si. – Respondió molesto Harry.

- Lo siento, es que me cuesta creer que Harry Potter, "El niño que vivió", con los muggles era un inadaptado. – dijo tratando de esconder una risita maliciosa.

- Ja ja ja, que risa. – Dijo Harry sarcástico mientras Draco ahogaba su risa. - No sé por qué demonios te estoy contando esto. – Acto seguido se alejó a grandes zancadas de la orilla del lago. Por alguna razón el enojo de Harry hizo mella en el ánimo de Malfoy. ¿Por qué no le alegraba haber ganado una discusión con él? Generalmente ese era el plan ver quién salía del recinto molesto y humillado. Y aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, la mayoría de veces que él perdía lo hacía de forma humillante, mientras Potter salía airoso. Varias veces lo llegó a imaginar desternillándose de risa mientras le contaba a todos los sucios Gryffindor festejando con él.

Algo andaba mal con Potter. Ni siquiera habían empezado a insultarse como Dios manda. Se levantó y corrió para disculparse, ya se las cobraría cuando Potter recobrara algo de su carácter necio e impulsivo de siempre.

- ¡Potter, espera! – Jadeó Draco tratando de alcanzar a Harry.

- ¿No te has cansado de molestar? – Dijo Harry molesto por la insistencia de Malfoy.

- ¡Eh escúchame!

- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo mientras se paraba en seco para encarar al rubio.

- ¿Me excedí en lo que dije en el lago?

- No. – Harry siguió caminando.

- Es solo que me pareció que te molestaste.

- Y, ¿qué no es tu juego favorito? - Continuo Harry su camino.

- Entonces si te molestaste. - Malfoy alzó una ceja.

- No te voy a dar el lujo de que te conteste. - Se sintió como un total tonto al contestar de esa forma.

- Si, definitivamente estas molesto. – Cada paso que daban la paciencia de Harry estaba más cerca de su límite.

- Mira, tengo cientos de cosas más importantes para estar molesto. Créeme si te digo que tú eres de las que menos me preocupo. – Harry siguió su marcha hacia con paso firme el castillo.

- Solo quería disculparme. – Gritó Malfoy.

Harry se paró en seco, realmente había oído aquello. Malfoy se acerco de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Harry incrédulo ante semejante muestra de educación de Parte de Malfoy.

- Dije que lo siento, parece que cruce la línea esta vez.

- Supongo que no hay problema. – Dijo Harry carraspeando ante lo extraño de la situación.

- Eh, hasta luego, supongo. – Ambos se separaron sintiendo una sensación extraña en el estomago, Harry nunca había imaginado que Malfoy le pidiera disculpas y éste no concebía al Harry Potter que conocía bajo el pedestal de estrella que creía él se daba.

Harry se encaminó a su sala común pensando en su conversación con Malfoy. Le resultó agradable, a su pesar, conocer un Malfoy más… ¿amable tal vez?


	4. Soledad y Aburrimiento mutuos

**Hola a todos primeramente.**

**Quisiera solo decir unas cuantas cosas antes de esta capitulo y pido que las lean.**

**1.- Por razones escolares me es imposible estar escribiendo y subiendo muy seguido.**

**2.- También pido su ayuda para retroalimentarme. Entre ensayos y proyectos escolares, además de mis proyectos en mi taller literario me exprimen el cerebro. Así que si les interesaría que parara algo con esta historia haganmelo saber en reviews.**

**3.- Referente a este capitulo. Sé que desde mi summary advertí que sería un fic de temática slash y que van cuatro capitulos sin acción alguna, pero ya se acerca el momento.**

**Soledad mutua**

Ron y Hermione aparecieron justo cuando Harry se disponía a cruzar el cuadro para bajar a cenar. La pareja dejó sus pertenencias en una mesa de trabajo, por lo visto Ron había persuadido a Hermione para tomar un descanso para cenar.

Harry les contó todo lo de Romilda Vane durante el camino y les dijo que planeaba cargar su capa en su mochila el resto del curso.

- ¿No crees que exageras? – Dijo Hermione divertida

- No la conoces todavía. – Espetó sombrío Harry mientras probaba un bocado de su tostada con jalea.

- Es un poco obsesiva es todo. – Dijo Ron mientras se metía a la boca de sopetón un emparedado entero.

- Mastica Ron. – Dijo Hermione autoritaria. Harry observó al glotón de su amigo medio ahogarse tratando de pasarse de golpe todo lo que se metió. – Sabes, es normal en una chica comportarse así cuando admiran a alguien, ¿no has visto a todas las adolescentes alocadas cantando a todo volumen las canciones de sus grupos favoritos?

- Ese es el problema, esa es una fanática desquiciada que tiene a su ídolo al alcance de su mano. – Harry frunció el seño al pensarse a sí mismo como un ídolo de la juventud. Francamente detestaba la idea.

- No creo que sea para tanto. – comentó escéptica la chica.

- En sexto año trató de enamorarme a la fuerza con chocolates envenenados, que por cierto se comió Ron. – Ron recordó aquella vez con un nudo en la garganta. – Creo que hay límites Hermione.

- Tiene razón. – Ron se puso de parte de Harry.

- Aún creo que exageras, recuerda que no ha sido la primera admiradora que has tenido.

- Ginny jamás lo acosó, al contrario, no podía estar en la misma habitación que él. – Replicó enfadado ante semejante comparación, Ron miró algo ofendido a Hermione por comparar a la loca de Romilda con Ginny. Hermione no podía rebatir ese argumento.

- Es raro que Malfoy se siente solo. – Comentó Hermione distraída después de unos segundos. Los chicos voltearon hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde efectivamente estaba Malfoy tan solo como un perro abandonado. – Bueno, supongo que es normal, todos sus amigos ya se graduaron, así que nosotros no podemos desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad… - Hermione se enfrascó en un sermón que ninguno de los dos hombres escucharon. Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras se embutía en la boca un pastelillo de chocolate. Harry se preparó una tostada con mantequilla y tomó un sorbo de leche. Él ya había olvidado por completo su extraño encuentro con Malfoy, iba a contárselo a los chicos, pero Hermione se enfadaría si le cortaba su charla sobre cómo aprovechar lo que les quedaba de escuela y evitar los problemas. Tal vez se lo contaría a Ron en la habitación.

Regresaron a la torre agotados, pero para desgracia de Ron, Hermione le obligó a quedarse en la estancia para acabar los deberes. Harry subió lentamente los escalones de la torre hasta su habitación. Harry calló cual roca en la cama. Durmió hasta entrada la mañana.

La luz brillante del sol penetraba sus parpados. Se levantó a regañadientes de la cama. Del vidrio de la ventana pendían cientos de gotitas. La tormenta descargó durante la noche y aún así no pudo despertarlo. Había sido una semana muy pesada y era lógico que cayera cual piedra a dormir.

Después de coger del baúl unos vaqueros y un jersey negro se preparaba a salir a un brillante y despejado día. Ron y él habían esperado desde hacía semanas un día como ese en casa para salir a practicar Quidditch, pero entre el estudio y el trabajo de verano de Ron los días buenos y malos se consumieron entre cajas de Sortilegios Weasley y las páginas de _El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos. _Para mala suerte de ambos Harry encontró una nota de Ron que decía que fue raptado por Hermione para un bello día de campo en la biblioteca.

Harry bajó con pereza los escalones de los dormitorios de hombres. No deseaba bajar hasta el primer piso al Gran Comedor. Empezaba a aburrirse en la sala común, así que salió a vagar un poco por el castillo.

Los desiertos pasillos del castillo eran maravillosos para relajarse, pero unas cuantas voces hicieron que a Harry se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca, cortando su inspiración.

- ¡Tenemos que invitar a Harry a celebrar nuestro festival de cocina! – Dijo Romilda Vane a lo lejos.

- ¡Qué mejor que cocinar para Harry Potter! – Agregaba otra chica remarcando casi ahogada cada silaba del nombre. – El tiene que ser nuestro catador oficial.

Harry tomó, sin pensarlo mucho, su vieja y confiable capa de invisibilidad y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo de su creciente club de admiradoras. Se escabulló de puntillas, a través de un cuadro en el tercer piso, del grupo que ahora tenía por lo menos cuatro miembros nuevos.

Aminoró la marcha a medida que llegaba a la torre astronómica mientras consultaba que el grupo de chicas se dirigía hacia el patio de Transformaciones. Se dejó caer en una banca del pasillo.

Terminó, sin pensarlo, en la torre del reloj. Podía oír a los demás alumnos en el patio que colindaba con el lago y el bosque, incluso podía ver como bajaban animadamente algunos entre pláticas y risas.

De nuevo, una figura conocida le sacó de su atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad.

Apoyado sobre el barandal, observando con desgana las alegres escenas que protagonizaban los demás, estaba Draco Malfoy.

Como si Harry hubiese dicho su nombre en voz alta, éste volteo y se topó con él de frente. Detrás de la sorpresa, su rostro reflejaba algo que Harry sabía reconocer bien desde siempre y que él mismo había estado sintiendo hasta antes de entrar al colegio por primera vez. Soledad.

Malfoy volteó la mirada sin decir palabra alguna. Harry lo examinaba detenidamente. Algo definitivamente no encajaba en la personalidad de Malfoy desde hacía algunos días.

La curiosidad de Harry le llevó hasta donde el chico se encontraba.

- ¿Malfoy? – Dijo con cuidado.

- Potter. – Respondió monótono Malfoy

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – La pregunta de Harry era cautelosa y sincera. -

- ¿Me veo mal? – Preguntó sin ganas el otro.

- No. Sólo me pareció que te veías algo adormilado, pensé que tal vez estuvieses enfermo. – No había sido una buena respuesta, pero Malfoy lo volteó a ver con cierto recelo. Harry miró - fijamente al frente.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa mi salud?

- Era solo una pregunta. – Contestó Harry a la defensiva.

- No, solo estoy aburrido.

- No eres el único. - Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato.

- ¿Qué tal las clases? – Preguntó Harry para romper el silencio.

- Supongo que bien. Deberías saberlo, tenemos casi las mismas clases.

- Entonces fatal.

- ¿Por qué?

- No soy el mejor estudiante del mundo. – Malfoy lo miró incrédulo

- ¿San Potter no es bueno en clases? – Tal vez lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente.

- No, no lo es.

- ¿Quién lo diría? – Malfoy miraba distraído a los chicos en el patio.

- ¿Qué te sorprende tanto? – Harry no entendía la afirmación del otro.

- Nada, sólo que no entiendo entonces el por qué eres el favorito de los maestros. – No ocultó para nada la envidia que le tenía a Harry.

- Salvo con Slughorn y Snape, la favorita siempre es Hermione. – rectificó Harry a la suposición de Malfoy.

- ¿Por eso te lucías con Slughorn ya que Granger te había ganado la gloria? – Dijo el chico con mucha malicia.

- Hay una buena razón para eso. – los ánimos entre ambos empezaban a caldearse.

- Quisiera oírlos. – Dijo Malfoy retándolo.

- No tengo por qué rendirte explicaciones.

- Lo sabía, no los hay.

- Porque ese hombre es un interesado, busca prospectos para su colección de trofeos y presumir de ellos. – Harry estaba llegando a su límite.

- Sí, de eso ya me había dado cuenta. – Malfoy puso un gesto de repugnancia. Harry recordaba que el viejo profesor no lo había elegido para su Club de las Eminencias por el pasado de su familia de mortífagos.

- Me tengo que ir. – Dijo Harry. Al parecer había sido una pérdida de tiempo hablar con él. Malfoy había recuperado su odioso hábito de molestarlo.

Harry salió hacia la escalera del quinto piso. _Vaya día de porquería_. Pensó Harry. Harry se detuvo para revisar el mapa del merodeador. Las chicas de su club de fans se iban separando en diversas direcciones, cada una a su respectiva sala común. Tendría que sacar la capa para no encontrarse con ninguna.

De nuevo en los dormitorios, Harry sacó el mapa para buscar a los chicos. Ron estaba en el Gran Comedor y Hermione en los aseos de chicas. Y un punto en particular llamó su atención. Una pequeña mota con el nombre de Draco Malfoy sobre ella estaba inmóvil en el mismo lugar en el que lo había visto la última vez.

Pronto empezaría a aburrirse de nuevo, no importase a donde fuera, no tenía nada que hacer. Tendría que empezar a pensar en algo en que entretenerse ahora que ya no tenía amigos disponibles.

* * *

La segunda semana resultó más tediosa que la anterior. El mal clima se apoderó por completo del castillo y sus alrededores imposibilitando las actividades al aire libre. Las tardes que tenían algún tiempo libre los tres eran contadas, pero cuando sucedían, los tres se sentían terriblemente incómodos: Harry sentía que interfería en la relación de Ron y Hermione, mientras que ellos no podían decidir si preferían tiempo a solas o estar con Harry.

El club de admiradoras de Harry se había convertido en su principal depredador y Romilda Vane no perdía ocasión de invitarlo a alguna de las reuniones del club o a alguna cita.


End file.
